Drunken Kisses
by Black Otaku Writer
Summary: Joey gets drunk one day and remembers kissing Seto but he can't remeber why. Seto remembers and tries to make him remember in a rather harsh manner. This is yaoi! NO LIKEY, NO LOOKEY!
1. Remember What?

Title: Drunken Kisses

Chapter 1

Rated: M

**A/N: I recently saw Yu-Gi-Oh and I was thinking about using the characters from them. I don't own the show or manga just the story plot. This is a Seto Kaiba x Joey thing or Katsuya. I never knew that Joey was actually Katsuya Jounichi in the Japanese version. Ain't that something? Enough rambling! Onto the story!**

It all started with a kiss…a drunken kiss. The only thing I remember was that I kissed him, in the rain. Seto Kaiba…his lips were soft…and he tasted like cake.

I do remember that I got drunk and that someone was bleeding. After that I can't remember what happened.

"Joey!" Yugi called. I looked to my left and then down. I think Yugi might have shrunk over the years. He asked me if I was still hung over I answered by asking him if he had any aspirin. Yugi sighed and demanded that I go home.

"I can take notes for the other classes…go home and sleep it off," Yugi told me.

"I guess so," I said.

"Just go home Joey! You're practically useless when you have a hang over." I waved goodbye as I left the building. I don't live that far from campus but it is a long walk. Long enough for me to get soaked in a surprise shower.

I hope Yugi's fine on his own but then again he does have Yami to depend on. Ever since the whole duel monsters thing passed surprisingly the Millennium Puzzle split Yugi and Yami into two people. At least they don't have to share the same body…that's good.

I decided to seek shelter inside a library. I should have bought some aspirin at the pharmacy I had passed but it was to late to go back. As I watched the rainfall, arms wrapped around my waist and slid down to my hips. I quickly turned around to see who it was.

"K-Kaiba?! Seto Kaiba?!" I shouted. I could feel him breathing on my neck. He pulled the hair on my neck up and kissed the nape of my neck.

"You still have the hickey I gave you…all five of them," he said. My eyes widened, could this be from when I got drunk. I frantically looked through the library to see if someone was there…absolutely no one.

"This place isn't a library, it's a house. I recently bought it and it seems that you've wandered in," Seto whispered into my ear. As he whispered in my ear I felt his tongue stroking the inside of my ear. He lightly bit the top of my ear causing a small moan to escape from my lips.

"S-S-Seto…what did I do last night?" I asked him. My face was already beginning to blush.

"A lot of things…and I liked them all," he told me. I looked back at him and could see that he was blushing a bit. I was a bit shocked to see this new reaction from him. Usually he was so cold and unfeeling.

"Seto…why did I…why did I kiss you?" I asked him. I remembered the kiss but I couldn't remember what led to the kiss.

"If you can't remember…then I should refresh your memory." After he said that he grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. I was slammed into something soft as I heard the door behind me slam shut and then locked. I was looking at the ceiling from someone's bed.

Kaiba was now in front of me, his body towering over me like a blimp. Seto was pretty tall and he was pretty handsome but…wait a minute! Just what the hell am I thinking?!

"Seto let me up," I demanded as I tried to get off the bed. Seto answered by slamming me back down and pinning my arms down to the bed. They pressed hard into the sheets located under me.

Seto was panting, hard. There's no way he could have gotten turned on that quick.

"I can't hold back any longer," he told me between his panting frenzy. I was about to ask him what he was talking about but his tongue occupied my mouth. He was pretty good at kissing. He licked the bottom of my lower lip prying it open and pushed my tongue back when he was finally inside. He slid his tongue deeper into my mouth until I could feel it in my throat. Each second he pried deeper and deeper into me. He pulled himself away from me and his panting got louder. I was left gasping for air.

His grip on my wrists tightened as his panting got out of control. He managed to pull my arms together and pin them down with one hand. With the other he stroked the outside of my pants. I could already tell he was turned on.

"Don't stress about it so much…you have to relax and I swear I won't make it hurt," he told me.

"Like hell you will! Get the fuck off of me!" I shouted at him. Seto wasn't listening anymore. He tore my shirt open causing some of the buttons to fly onto the ground. When he tore off my shirt there was a brief moment where he had let go of me. I tried to crawl away but that proved to be useless.

I realize now that I had only given him more access to me. He pressed his hand down in the center of my back, which slammed me into the sheets. I could feel his hand unzip my pants.

"Stop it Kaiba!" I shouted. I don't know why I screamed at him…it was useless anyway. His hand managed to completely take off my pants along with my boxers. I was completely naked in front of him. My bare body exposed.

"Your skin is really pretty Joey," he told me.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. He answered by slamming my head into a pillow. He let go of me but only to unzip his pants. I took that moment to crawl away from him but I was still on the bed. Which was a completely dumb move on my part.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me. He grabbed my legs and pushed me back towards him. My ass facing him and was now upright.

"I was going to prep you but I can't wait that long. It looks like you can't either," he told me. I looked back, he was hard already. He was hard and big. I heard that your first time was always painful but this would be extra painful for me.

"If you don't relax it'll be harder for me to come in…Joey, are you listening?" he asked me. I buried my face into the sheets. That's when I felt it.

Pain.

Extreme Pain.

Unbearable Pain. I bit my lip as my eyes teared up at the feel of Seto putting his entire length inside of me. I could feel the skin of my entrance stretch to make room and it hurt. This kind of pain wasn't human. My vision was blurry from the tears that filled my eyes and the ones that dropped down to my cheeks.

"It hurts! Oh god it hurts!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Seto hadn't moved yet and that hurt even more. Then without warning he plunged it deeper into me, I jolted when I felt the sudden impact. Then he pulled out of me…slowly and forced himself back inside of me.

One of his hands that had a hold of my ass let go and stroked my un-erected cock. He was going to make me enjoy this whether I wanted to or not. The slow thrusts lasted for half an hour, one thousand eight hundred seconds of pure pain.

It didn't end there; of course it wouldn't be over so easily. He was picking up speed. Seto was getting used to the ecstasy that had completely taking over him. He pulled me into him so that he could drive his hardened cock deeper inside of me. He was thrusting into a rhythm, a fast steady rhythm. Coming harder and harder into me for what seemed like an eternity.

He began to pound into me faster and faster until he completely stopped. I could feel him coming into me. His hot cum filling the inside of my ass as he stopped but continued thrusting at a slower pace.

I collapsed onto the bed…panting, out of breath. My throat was dry from all the screaming and noise I had made. I remember myself moaning a few times but a scream would soon accompany it. Seto slowly slipped out of me as his cum overflowed from my insides.

I was sore, exhausted, and my hangover made it worse. Seto kissed my back and kissed the nape of my neck again. Tears still fell down my face, I couldn't see anymore. I didn't try, my vision was too blurry.

"Joey…Joey…" Seto called my name.

"Shut up! Don't touch me! Get the fuck away from me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I shouted at him. I curled up into a ball and pulled the sheets over me.

"Joey…I'm sorry but I couldn't…" Through the sheets I could see his hand reaching for him. I didn't want him to touch me; he had touched me enough already.

"I said get the fuck away from me! Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted at him. Through the sheets I could see him sigh and look away from me. After a few minutes of silence he finally left, closing the door behind him. In the silence I cried, cried like a two year old. I felt so pathetic but the feeling off exhaustion took over me. It wasn't long before I fell my world turned black.

**A/N: I was trying my hand at a rape scene. It seems that rape is in this season for seme and uke relationships. I don't know why though. Oh well, leave me a review! It'll be updated soon. BUH-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: M Title: Drunken Kiss Chapter 2

A/N: Here we go...Hooray!

I woke up feeling the worst I've felt in a long time. This was worse than a hangover. Believe me, I know hangovers and this was the worst. I pulled the covers down from my body and looked around. Sitting up was painful.

At the edge of the bed was a pair of clothes. I carefully picked them up and looked them over. They were my style: blue jeans, a cotton white t-shirt, and a denim jacket. Since my old clothes were already torn I quickly changed into the new ones. They were a bit big for me but I didn't even care.

I was determined to get out of this place. If I had to wear new clothes to do it then fine. Standing and walking was worse then sitting up but I'd bear with it.

When I had gotten used to the pain I opened the door and looked out. No one was there; it was as quite as a ghost town. I quietly walked down the stairs and checked my surroundings. Still no one. Then I made a mad dash for the door and ran. I wasn't sure where I was running but as long as I was putting more distance between Seto and me the better.

Oof!

"Joey?" I looked up, I knew that voice. White hair and silver like blue eyes stared at me with a puzzled expression, Ryo Bakura.

"You look awful…are you okay?" His hand brushed the side of my face and pulled back the hair that was covering my left eye. My eyes…they were filling up with water.

"Joey?"

"B-Bakura…I…I…" I was crying in full swing and I collapsed into Bakura's chest. Bakura didn't say anything; he just patted my head and told me everything would be okay.

Okay, so this time when I woke up I was staring at Yami. Correction…Yami and Yugi. They were so close to my face I thought I was being operated on.

"Is there some reason as to why you two are so close?" I asked them.

"Well…seeing as how we had to take you to the hospital we have good reason to be this close," Yami answered. Yugi agreed and then went into a lecture about how I should take better care of myself. Yami asked him to go make some tea and Yugi disappeared into the kitchen.

Yami, Bakura, Ishizu (Marik's sister), and Marik were there. Apparently they had given him a call and he was in town so he rushed over with his sister.

"What is this _Intervention_?" I asked them all with a smile on my face. The smile died the instant I felt everyone's serious looks on me.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"You've got some scarring so you shouldn't walk around much or run for the next couple of weeks," Ishizu said. She had been studying to be a doctor and everything was going pretty well for her in that department.

"We thought it might be best if you stayed with Marik for awhile, seeing as how you're a bit unstable at this point," Yami added. Unstable? I wasn't unstable; my ass hurts because someone decided to use me as their personal fuck toy. Ain't nothing unstable about that.

"Let me guess who did it…Seto Kaiba right?" Bakura asked me. I answered by looking away and then nodding my head.

"That's what happens when you get drunk in the Shadow Realm," Marik said. I perked up at that. Shadow Realm? When did I get there?

I looked at the group confused and they all sighed. A collective sigh among four people was never good. Never ever. Marik told me that two days ago when I was "studying" with Yugi (drinking while Yugi studied) I stumbled across the Millennium Puzzle. Unfortunately the thing can still send people to the Shadow Realm and that's where it sent us, without us really knowing of course.

"Apparently when stuff happens in the Shadow Realm crazy results tend to rear their ugly head," Marik told me. He said that somehow I had come across Seto Kaiba on my way home. I pushed him down, causing him to hit his head, which had been bleeding. That explains the blood I remember.

"What happened after that?" I asked him nervously.

"I don't know, I just saw you two kissing and thought I should leave you guys alone. I was under the impression that you two were dating," Marik said.

"Joey…I'd advise against having sex with Seto Kaiba again," added Bakura.

"Don't worry about that. But that begs the question as to why?"

"Because if you do you're going to end up getting knocked up," Ishizu answered. I looked at her with disbelief in my eyes. Knocked up? Isn't that a girl thing? "It seems you've developed your own uterus. I examined the drink from that night you were in the Shadow Realm and there was a new hormone in it. A hormone strong enough to give you your own uterus."

"Say what?" I asked her. I couldn't believe it. There was no way. No fucking way!

"I thought you might say that. Have sex with him again and you'll be seeing your baby in eight or nine months. You don't seem like the type of person smart enough for a condom," she told me. I suddenly felt insulted.

"We thought it would be better if we told you now. I was planning to do it after school but you never came home last night," Yami told me.

"How did you know about this?" I wondered, another good question from me. Which was a rarity in itself, trust me. Yami blushed and covered his face with his hand, that's when it hit me.

"You got Yugi pregnant?!"

"No I did not! Just…close to it anyway," he mumbled. I could see Yugi having a baby but me…me…I was out of the question. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Joey, where are you going?" Bakura asked me.

"I'm…going out for a walk. I'll be back…I won't do anything stupid." I closed the door behind me and left. I didn't know where I was walking to I just wanted to walk somewhere. I decided to walk home and get my books from school. If I was staying with Marik I needed to pack up a couple of things.

I found the spare key I hid under the carpet and unlocked the door. I was surprised and angry with what I saw waiting for me.

"K-Kaiba?!" Kaiba looked up at me and I slammed the door shut. I couldn't run, there was no doubt he'd be able to catch me in the condition I was in. All I could do was hold the door shut. It must have looked odd to the neighbors seeing me try to keep someone inside my apartment.

"Joey…come in, I won't hurt you…I promise," he cooed from behind the door. His words sounded like I could believe them but after what he did to me there was no way in hell I was going towards him.

"No, I'm not coming in…ever! I hate you!" I screamed at him. Silence.

A hand slammed into the door in front of me as a familiar breathing pattern got reacquainted with my neck. I froze and looked behind me…no way, I thought he was inside.

"Kaiba?!" He was standing right behind me but…he was…how did he do that?! I turned around; fear displayed itself clearly in my eyes.

"Joey…I…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Seto stepped back at the sound of my voice; I was scared at what might happen to me.

"Will you please listen to me then?" he asked me.

"Just don't fucking touch me alright?" I was calm enough to listen. After all, if I made him angry I might relive last night and I didn't want that.

"Joey…I…I love you which is why I…" I slapped him on the face, a red mark appeared on his cheek. I would have punched him but for some reason my uke instincts took over me completely.

"Don't lie to me, if you like me that much then why not just say it. Doing something like raping me is a great way to show someone how much you love them."

"Joey, two days ago you told me that you felt the same way. You told me that you wanted to always stay by my side. I guess I got excited, even though you were drunk when you said it you still said it to me. You kissed me and wanted to stay with me longer. Joey, at that time, you wanted me as much as I want you now."

"So…being drunk and sober are two different things."

"Then…will you at least go out with me?"

"Why should I? Going out with my own rapist is bad for my health." Seto grabbed my face and pulled me into him. His tongue once again explored the inner region of my mouth as I was left speechless and caught up in the moment. I was surprised at the small tiny moans I was letting out. His lips were familiar, a familiar softness and a familiar taste. I pushed him away from me, clinging onto his jacket still.

"Joey…"

"Shut up! I'll call you…and you better not screw up this second chance I'm giving you. You have to do what I tell you, no questions asked okay?" I looked up at him, that confused face he was made was cute but not that cute. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. Then he held my hands and linked them together with his.

"Okay." He sealed the deal with a gentle kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Drunken Kisses

Chapter 3

Rated: M

A/N: Ok readers, here is the deal Black Otaku Writer is experiencing some problems right now and won't be able to write for probably another two or three months. So she asked me, her bestest friend, Suika Watermelon to continue all her stories for the duration of the time until she can do it herself. I really hope I don't disappoint you!

Chapter 3

The fact that I decided to give Seto a second chance still hasn't sunk in yet. So when this guy came over to my apartment at some ungodly hour I was just about ready to kill him. Marik allowed me to stay at my apartment for two days, and guess he shows up on one of those two days? I already had one massive hangover and seeing Seto made it completely worse. He came in, uninvited, and asked me how I was doing. Seeing as how I just got up I could seriously care less about what I was doing in the future.

"Seto, is there some ulterior motive as to why you're here?" I asked him. I could tell he wanted to tell me something because all he was doing was babbling. I was seriously just about ready to kill the rich kid. His face turned red and he started to fidget with his fingers.

"Seto, what do you want?" I asked him again but a little bit more bluntly. He looked up and suddenly got serious. He grabbed me by my shoulder and pinned me up against the wall.

"Hey, what are you…"

"Let's go on a date!" he shouted.

"A what?"

"A date, I would really love to go on a date…with you."

"What do we need to go on a date for? You already made sure I'm not a virgin anymore!" I could tell that what I said seemed to hurt his feelings and I sighed. I told him we could schedule a date for next week, when school was out. Until then I was going back to sleep. This hangover was killing me.

As I walked to my room something wrapped around me. Seto had trapped me in a hug from behind. I was officially ticked off! Just what the heck is wrong with this guy?! I looked back at him ready to rip his face off when I noticed he was blushing. Which in a way, was kind of…cu-cu…I'm not going to say it, I'm not going to think it! There is no possible way that this guy can look cute!

"Can I…lie next to you until you wake up?"

"…" There is no way I'm going to let that happen! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!!

"Just don't move around so much." That is not what I wanted to say. My head was not listening to me. Seto followed to my bedroom and made sure I was comfortable before he got in the covers himself. I never noticed how broad his shoulders were before. Thinking about them made me feel a little bit embarrassed. Although, I have no idea why. And I don't even want to know why.

He smelled sweet. Really sweet. It was a bit intoxicating. I could hear him breathing as his arms drew me closer to his chest. His heartbeat sounded like a lullaby. Thinking about all this and noticing all these little details made me feel a bit…hot. Embarrassing hot.

"Seto…" I called his name. Just thinking about him was driving me crazy. Maybe I might be a masochist in a way but my mind was filling up with thoughts of him. I desperately wanted him to touch me. Seto opened his eyes and looked down at me, I hate that he was taller than me. I just hate it. But I kind of like it too.

"Something wrong Joey? Do you want me to mov…" I cut him off with my lips. I just had to. When he was talking all I could see were his lips moving. I wanted them to stop moving and touch mine. I slid a tongue in and he immediately began responding to my very bold kiss.

His tongue played with mine and the inner regions of my mouth. It was making me feel dizzy. My body was getting hotter with the unusual heat that suddenly sprang up inside of me.

"Joey, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Seto, you said you love me right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You also promised to do whatever I told you if I gave you a second chance right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then, I want you to touch me all over. Right…now…" My voice trailed off as I bombarded Seto with more kisses. He slipped his hand under my shirt and caressed my nipples. I didn't want him to touch me there. I wanted it much lower.

"Seto, not there. I don't want it there," I told him.

"W-Where do you want me to touch?" he asked, his face was red making him look even hotter than he did six seconds ago. I guided his hand down between my legs and let it rest on the hem of my pants just above my butt.

"It's okay, you can touch me there. I'll even get into position for you," I said. I got down on all fours, leaving my entire self-exposed to him. I could feel Seto 's hands pulling down my pants and taking my underwear off. I was in a full on pant and I had no idea why. I kept asking myself what was wrong with me but I didn't care.

Seto was kissing me. Kissing my back and kissing the lower half of me altogether. It was making me even dizzier and my mind was beginning to turn numb. He was teasing me.

"Seto, stick your fingers in. I'm begging you, put them inside me!" I moaned. I was ashamed of myself for saying such things but I couldn't stop. I didn't know what else to do. I could see a smirk find itself on Seto's face and I felt his hand on my stomach. Then he flipped me over. I was lying on my back facing him with my naked body exposed.

"Where do you want me to put them again?" he asked me. His tongue licking my neck.

"Don't make me say it. You already know, right? Just do it! Put them inside me and I swear we can do this again whenever you want," I bargained.

"You promise?" he asked, as his fingers ran over the spot I wanted him to touch.

"I promise." With a single movement I could feel his fingers probing inside of me. It hurt and felt good all at the same time. I moaned, I groaned, I even begged for more. He took his fingers out after a few more minutes and pulled me up to meet his face. Where he proceeded to give me more hickeys to match the others that he gave me. As he was kissing me the phone rang.

I knew I had to get it, it was probably Yugi. If I didn't he was going to come over and there was no way I wanted him to see me here, in this particular situation.

"Seto, I have to answer that or someone will come," I said. Seto complied by grabbing the phone and handing it to me. He was still licking my neck and I had to try my best to sound normal.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Joey, this is Marik."

"Hi Marik, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd check to see how you were doing."

"Why?"

"Did you forget the possibility that you could get pregnant?"

"…" I snapped back out of my little dream world and plunged head first into reality. I smacked Seto in the middle of his voice and told him to get off of me.

"But why?"

"Don't but why me! Get off! Don't touch me!"

"Joey…"

"Stop touching me!" I picked the phone back up and told Marik I'm sorry that I had to put him on hold.

"Seto was there, wasn't he?"

"No he is not!"

"Ok, well in the event that he is it I thought I should tell you that you might want to keep your distance from having sex with him this week. And the week after that, now that I think about it."

"Enlighten me on why again."

"My sister told me that those weeks are the two weeks of the month where your chances of getting pregnant are extremely high. Something about ovulating and some other crap. Well, that was it. Bye!" I was left with the tone of the phone and Seto asking me what was wrong. I don't think I told him about my little issue yet, have I. So that's when I spilled the risks of having sex with me to him. And do you know what he said…

"Don't worry, I have enough money to take care of you and the baby," he said calmly and seriously. That was when I snapped and smacked him on the face.

"That's great for you but…I myself DON'T FEEL LIKE HAVING CHILDREN!! No sex…ever!"

"But…"

"I SAID NO!" It's just one screw up after another when it comes to my life, isn't it?

A/N: I hope I did my friends story justice. If you have any issues just tell me and I promise that I will try my best until Black Otaku Writer recovers. I do have an account here if there are any problems with the story or issues you have for me. Thanks for dealing with me as the sub writer...bye


	4. Chapter 4

Rated:M Title: Drunken Kisses Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so I might have been a little late on the delivery for this next chapter but that is technically not my fault. Well it is but I was busy with graduation stuff and what not. But, thanks to animehphantom who reminded me to update I decided to get one done for you. Really sorry but I can't help but feel excited…I'M GRADUATING!!!! YEAH!

Chapter 4

I couldn't think straight anymore. Even during class I couldn't stay focused. Whatever Ishizu called it…ovulating or something my hormones were completely out of control. I forbade Seto from coming near me for the rest of the week but that did little to ease my new found horniness. Yugi noticed something wrong with me after I had downed a third can of beer without so much as blinking.

"Joey, are you sure getting drunk is the answer?" he asked me, a little concerned for my safety.

"Isn't that what caused you to slip into the predicament you're already in?" Bakura asked me, Yugi probably called him for reinforcement. I hated the way that everyone was treating me, like I was some delicate little thing. It made me uncomfortable. I put down the beer can and wobbled my way towards the door.

"Where are you going Joey?" Bakura asked me.

"I'm going out," I answered angrily. "Don't you dare follow me." I slammed the door behind me and walked towards my house. Well, I was planning to walk towards my house until I saw a certain someone standing in the middle of the sidewalk. It was Seto; I decided to hide instead of say hello. I hid behind a tree and watched him, he looked especially handsome today. More like hot instead of handsome. If I weren't so scared of getting pregnant I probably would have pounced on him right then and there. It was hot and I noticed him sweating. His shirt clung to his skin like a wet towel. I had to bite my finger to keep myself from admiring him anymore.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Yugi asked me, he had followed me and noticed my odd behavior. I covered my hand over his mouth and dragged him into the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Yugi whispered.

"Shhh, shut up or he might see," I interrupted.

"Who might…you're stalking him now?"

"I am not stalking!"

"Joey, you're hiding in a bush, spying on the man who raped you, who just so happens to be your new boyfriend, and you're to stupid to use a condom that you might end up getting knocked up."

"You know what Yugi, most friends would encourage this behavior."

"There is no encouragement over stalking a rapist!"

"I forgave him so you should too."

"That's because you're an idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, shrimpy."

"Say that again and you're going to end up with a black eye."

"Bring it on tiny!"

"Um…what are you two doing?" Seto asked us. I guess our arguing was a little too loud because he noticed. He looked down on the both of us with a confused look on his face, which made him look more desirable then he did five minutes ago. He looked directly at me and smiled.

"Hey Seto, we were just…" I racked my brain for a decent enough lie, strangely I had nothing.

"He was stalking you…I'm going home," Yugi announced. I could tell that he was angry with me but he'd get over it. He always did, besides he had Yami to comfort him. Seto grabbed my hand and started walking, I didn't know where but he wasn't' about to let go for anything in the world.

"Seto?" He wasn't talking to me but I could tell that he was excited to see me. It had only been a couple of days since we had last seen each other. I needed him to let go of my hand, I didn't want him to but I knew he had to. I didn't want to get pregnant and I didn't have the stamina for childbirth that was a girl thing. Not to mention that being around him was making me extremely horny.

"Joey, do you think maybe…I could kiss you today. That's all I want right now, just a little kiss," he said, stopping dead in his tracks and slowly letting go of my hand.

"I guess…a little kiss wouldn't hurt," I stuttered, my cheeks were beginning to turn red. I didn't want to say no, mainly because I really wanted to taste his lips again. They tasted as good as I remembered, as his kiss was still the same. When he tried to pull away from me I used my hands to draw him deeper into my mouth and my tongue to entice him to continue. I was definitely enjoying it, so much that I didn't even notice I had forced him to the ground. When I finally had enough I looked down at what I had done. Seto was lying beneath me, utterly confused.

"Joey?" he asked me, I could tell that he was confused by what I had done. I couldn't help it, I had to have him.

"Seto, you want me?" I asked him, licking my lips.

"You should know the answer to that," he chuckled, pulling me into another kiss. I smiled as I invited his tongue inside my mouth. He was really good at this.

"Seto, if you want…we could do something now," I cooed, kissing his forehead.

"Like what, we're out in the open where people can see and hear us," he said, I guessed he was trying to get me to calm down and think. A futile attempt on his part.

"I don't see anyone. Now, why don't you shut up and make me feel hot all over." That was all I need to say before he completely pounced on me. Seto was a ticking time bomb when it concerned me; all I needed to do was figure out the right trigger. He kissed me more passionately than before, each time he tried to pull away from me I roughly pulled him back in. I was going to make sure that he didn't get away from me this time.

He unbuttoned my shirt and slowly slipped it off me, I distracted him from his work by pulling him into another kiss. He tasted sweet and smelled really good. At some point he managed to bring me to the ground, my bare chest facing him. He was panting and I could tell that he was already turned on.

"Seto, how much do you want me right now?" I asked him.

"A lot," he answered between his panting spell. He slipped his fingers into my mouth and I eagerly licked them, soaking them in my saliva.

"How much again?" I asked, removing his fingers from my mouth.

"A lot."

"Then why don't you show me already." He smiled and caressed my nipples, waiting until I moaned before he continued. I smiled; I had completely sucked him in. He kissed me again and traveled down to my neck, giving me a hickey. With his already wet fingers he unbuttoned my pants and traveled down my backside until he had found what he was looking for. My body jolted at the sudden intrusion, it had been awhile since I had done this with him.

"Seto, stop teasing," I moaned. It was better than I had imagined. Seto kissed me again until I could hardly breath, he was notorious for that. His kisses always managed to leave me gasping for air.

"Joey, if we don't stop now then I won't be able to stop. Even if you hate me, I can't…" his voice trailed off, he sounded sad for some reason. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Seto, this time…it's okay," I said, I kissed him again to reassure him that I was okay with it. Seto pinned my hands above me with his right hand and kissed my bare body. He was cautious at first but my accepting behavior managed to get him back into the swing of things. Around this time, I was completely naked. He kissed my stomach and trailed down until he had reached between my legs. I flinched at first, having someone suck me off was a rather strange feeling.

"Seto, you don't have to…stop…it's dirty," I shouted, this was embarrassing. No matter how much I begged him to stop he continued, he wasn't listening to me anymore. Seto didn't stop until he had sucked the white liquid out of my body and licked what had stained his hand completely clean off.

"You taste good," he smirked.

"Shut it," I snapped. I hated being teased, especially at a time like this. Seto smiled and kissed me, distracting me from paying attention as he spread my legs. He kept kissing me until with a simple thrust I felt him inside of me. My body jolted once again at the intrusion. I bit my lip, hard enough to make me bleed. Seto licked the blood away and told me that he was going to move.

It wasn't long before I could feel him moving inside of me. It felt…it was something I couldn't explain, saying it felt good wouldn't quite do it justice. I clung to Seto as he lifted me upwards, kissing me as I moaned louder.

"Seto…harder," I begged. I was completely lost. Even though I knew I wasn't supposed to, that didn't stop me from doing it. I'm not sure how to describe an orgasm or climax or whatever it was I always thought it was another girl thing. I was never in tune with the sexual world but if I had to put what I felt into words it was like…the world had disappeared where only Seto and I existed. We were somewhere that only the two of us mattered and the feeling of want and satisfaction was forever constant.

"Oh god, what have I done?" I screamed. I was in my apartment staring intently at a pregnancy test waiting for my results. Damn ovulation and those damn hormones making me as horny as a cat in heat. Seto was in the background trying to calm me down. I was on the phone with Marik, panicking as I waited for the white portion to either turn blue or red.

"Calm down Joey, you just did it once. Next time get a pill or use a condom," Marik scolded.

"Like I'm smart enough to think of a condom," I shouted. Holding up the test to the light, five minutes had never been so long.

"Oh god, it's blue…it's blue!" I shrieked, blue meant positive from what I was interpreting.

"Calm down Joey, Ishizu told me that blue is negative. If you would just calm down and…"

"Seto I'm going to kill you!"

"And I'm talking to no one." It took Marik a good half hour to tell me that I had read the test wrong. I locked myself in the bathroom refusing to come out no matter how loudly Seto begged me to open the door.

"It's okay Joey, if you are pregnant with all the money I have we could afford a baby…or twins, that'd be exciting," he said. That just pissed me off.

"Shut up Seto, you're not helping me feel better!" I shouted from beyond my bathroom door.

"I'm sure Mokubah would help take care of them and Yugi and Bakura and everyone else would be so excited for you!" I had just about had enough of this nonsense. I slammed the door open, hitting Seto in the face.

"Look you, say one more word about a baby and I will personally see to it that you will never be able to have a child with me or anyone else, got it?" I threatened; I had grabbed him by his shirt collar and glared at him with all of my might.

"You're so cute Joey," he said.

"That's it! Get out!"

"But why?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Joey!"

"Let go!"

"But Joey!"

"I said STOP!"

A/N: So I hope this one was good, it was kind of hard because I haven't had any inspiration lately. I'm going on this yaoi diet and somebody (who shall remain nameless…you know who you are) thinks I can't do it. Seeing as how I fail every time. Well anyway, hope this one was good and sorry about the wait. Oh and please leave reviews, you may not know this but if I receive an adequate number of reviews then I feel the love and start updating again…hahahaha X3 I got a penpal request…I AM STOKED!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Drunken Kisses

Chapter 5

Rated: M

A/N: Here's another update for everyone! I did two updates and a correction update in one day! I feel like I am on top of the world! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And it's 5 in the morning…haven't slept in two days…might be having a psychological breakdown but that's okay!!! Well, here it is.

Lovey-Love

So I had a close call the other day when I slept with Seto. I can't help it; he's just so damn hot. I feel like such a girl, not only that but I'm on the frickin bottom…and I like it that way. I agreed to have Seto move in with me but I don't think I can take it anymore. He sleeps practically naked, only wears a towel when he gets out of the bath, kisses me every day, and keeps getting hotter by the second. Anymore of this torture and I'm going to explode.

"Joey, what's wrong?" he asked me. It was around lunchtime and I wasn't saying much. I didn't even have a beer today either, I was much to upset to drink something.

"Nothing, I just had a thought is all," I answered.

"What was it about?"

"I kind of want to have sex on the table right now, but I don't want to get pregnant. Oh well." I sighed and said I was going for a walk. Maybe if I put some distance in between us I could finally get rid of this urge to sleep with him…but I kind of did want his children. My ovulation period was almost over but that it all the worse. Marik told me that Ishizu said I should put as much distance as possible between us. Something about my emotions and hormones being at max.

The walk didn't help me calm down so I decided to go back home. I'm sure if I told Seto to leave for the day he would. He'd be upset but it didn't really matter to me. That's when I noticed someone at my house…my sister. It was my sister but it was a girl. She was talking with Seto and smiling and laughing. Seto smiled and laughed with her, the big stupid idiot. He has no idea how I feel right now. What a friggin jerk. I watched them silently for at least an hour before she made an excuse to leave. Seto waved goodbye and walked inside. After waiting a few minutes I walked in after him, a smile still on his stupid face.

"Hi Joey," he greeted.

"Hey, anyone stop by?" I asked him. The idiots face turned red and he nervously said no. I raised an eyebrow and asked him again,.

"No, no one came, I swear."

"You swear huh?" I didn't believe him; he was lying to my face. So I decided to play a little game on him, he was going to be punished.

"For some reason I think you're lying to me. But you're pretty honest, aren't you?" I asked him, putting my arms over his shoulder.

"I'd like to think that," he said.

"Well then, let's test that honesty." I pushed Seto and he collided into the wall, hitting his head on the dry wall. It didn't hurt him but he still rubbed his head. Knowing Seto I could tell where exactly he liked to be played with.

"Maybe if I do this and ask, you'll tell me the truth," I told him. I unzipped his pants with my teeth and rolled my eyes, he wasn't wearing any underwear. That was unexpected. I smirked and took his cock into my mouth. Licking the tip and sucking it until he let out a moan. His face was red and he tried to stifle his cries with his hand. I refused to stop. He kept saying that he wasn't lying and asked me to stop but I wouldn't listen. I kept going until his cum had splattered over my face. Seto turned pale and tried to wipe it off with his shirt.

"You're still lying," I said while I lifted my shirt off and took off my pants to the point where I was completely nude in front of him.

"I'm not lying," he shrieked. It was kind of cute the way he looked so desperate and all. However, he was still lying. I bet he had a crush on my sister, he was probably using her to get tome. Well, I won't have it. Seto is mine and there is no way in hell that I'm sharing.

"Really? Well then, we'll just have to keep on playing," I teased. I rubbed his already erect self and fingered myself to find my hole. It was embarrassing but I was determined on finding out why my sister was here. I lifted myself and plunged Seto's cock into my ass. It felt good but it was better for him because his face turned redder and he moaned when he felt me tighten around him. I went up and down, plunging his cock deeper inside of me with each drop of my body.

"J-Joey, we shouldn't' because…you don't want to get pregnant remember?" he stuttered. I put my arms around his shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Sounds like you don't want me to have your kids," I admitted.

"That's not it but I love you and I don't want to do something that you would hate."

"IS that so? Then why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not!"

"Liar." I kissed his cheek this time and thrusted even more, it was exhausting doing it myself but it still felt really good. Seto couldn't take it anymore, he was about to cum and I refused to let him pull out of me. Instead, he grabbed my hips and started moving them for me. He went even deeper inside of me then I had expected he could go.

"Joey…" Seto moaned and licked my neck all the way up to my chin. He softly placed his lips over mine and I waited for his tongue. I felt it roll inside of me and tried to mimic the same thing. We separated as Seto moved on top of me. My legs were in the air as I stared at the ceiling from the floor.

"Seto…you're going in to deep. You're going to break me!" I shrieked. He was pounding into me harder and faster, that I couldn't take it anymore.

"But I'm lying remember? I'm telling you the truth but if you still don't believe me then I'll take my punishment," he teased, pinching my and pulling my nipples. I moaned and groaned, waiting for him to cum inside of me but he never did. It wasn't until I had realized that we were on the floor for five hours that he finally came. The new presence inside of my body took me by surprise and I let out a final moan, stifling the sound of my own climax.

"I told you that I wasn't lying," Seto said, panting.

"But my sister was here and you laughed and smiled with her," I said, I was beginning to cry. I couldn't have acted more like a girl if I tried. This was embarrassing; I just didn't want to share him with anyone. Not even my friends or family.

"Stupid, she wanted me to keep something a secret from you. She was dropping by cause she had heard about us and wanted to give me a few tips on keeping you happy."

"Like what?"

"Your favorite food, music, clothes. How you like a kiss in the morning when you wake up. I have to admit that I already knew but I was glad that she helped me out a bit. After all Joey, I love you and that's why I'm here. You love me to don't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good, now let's take a bath and I'll clean you up."

Later…

"What's wrong Joey?" Seto asked me, he was wearing an apron making pancakes. I, on the other hand, was on the floor holding my back. I was in so much pain right now that you couldn't even imagine.

"What'd wrong indeed. Damn Seto, twice in one day. That was a maximum of twenty fricking hours…ouch!" Seto had tricked me when he said he wanted to clean me up, hat was a lie. I was never taking a bath with this guy again. EVER!

"But I thought you were still trying to punish me," he said innocently.

"Shut up!!!" I shouted.

"I like it when you ride me Joey, you should do it more often."

"SHUT UP!!!"

A/N: Yeah, it's done. I'm actually putting this up before I have to work cause you guys are just that special. Well, see you next time but I'm actually feeling a whole lot better. I don't know how it'll work cause I haven't written in awhile since my stitches came out (fell off the roof). Hope everyone likes it and thanks for putting up with my friends (Suika Watermelon's) writing. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Drunken Kisses

Chapter 6

A/N: Well hello there, long time no type. Sorry about the really long wait, I'm sort of doing this really long thing working on my 19th bday stuff and college stuff. Life as a vet tech major is both fulfilling yet time consuming. I thought long and hard about this story and I think I might be ending it soon. Only because a) I am out of ideas, b) not much of a fan of the yu-gi-oh now, and c) I want to write something new. So give me ideas for a new manga fanfic or new pairing and I'll run with it….hopefully with more gusto then what I've been showing.

Once again, sorry, and I'm moving, so that's another stressor. Thanks for all the reminders and reviews….now on to the story!

Chapter 6: You Getting A House…On Love Nest Lane

I had decided that I was going to move in with Seto, much to my dismay. In short, I really didn't want to but that damn conniving rich bastard dragged my sister into it.

That Morning…

"But big brother," she whined.

"I said forget it and I meant it," I shouted back.

"You're not being fair!"

"Stop following me!" Serenity had decided to become my second shadow until I gave into her demands. I knew she had school somewhere else but she insisted on following me. I knew what she was going to say and I did not want to hear any part of it. I had overheard Seto confiding in her the other night. He wanted so desperately to play the lovey dovey couple he was practically going insane. A good and bad thing for me.

Serenity finally managed to corner me in the bathroom. It didn't matter to her that it was the boy's bathroom and that a few guys were in there either. When she was determined she was determined. I have no idea where she gets that unbearable stubbornness from.

"Joey Wheeler, you are going to listen to me whether you like it or not and don't you dare try to get away from me," she ordered. I rolled my eyes; I didn't want to hear anything at all. I hated it when people tried to tell me what to do.

"Fine, fine, just talk…I'm not coming out," I said. I was still a bit defiant but the bathroom stall door managed to hide the sudden surge of embarrassment that I felt.

"Joey, you know how much Seto loves you. He's not asking you to wear a dress and prod down the aisle, he just wants to live with you," she explained calmly.

"My place is too small," I countered. I could hear her disgruntled sigh from the door and imagined her rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Then move in with him."

"Are you kidding? His house is too big, I'd get lost every morning."

"Then just buy a house!"

"That's too much money." I could hear her sigh once again but the sigh was then greeted by a swift kick meeting the bathroom stall. The door swung open almost hitting me in the face. Serenity's face was completely red, showing her fury with me.

"Look you, I don't have a big sister and since you refuse to get married I'm not going to be able to plan a wedding either. And since you refuse to have sex and risk the possibility of getting pregnant I won't have any nieces or nephews to spoil either. Now you are going to let me have something and that is helping you decorate your house! Now get your ass out there and seduce Seto into getting you two a damn love nest! Got it?" she pointed angrily. Despite Serenity's mostly meek behavior every once in a while she lost her temper and when she did…look out. I flinched in terror until she breathed out her frustration and smiled at me.

"OK?"

"Yeah…sure, whatever you say sis."

"Good, see you big brother." She gleefully pranced out of the bathroom and probably went back to her school. I sighed in relief, this was going to be a nightmare, I just knew it.

I decided to call Yugi and have him take a few notes for me in class. I knew already that I wouldn't be back in time for class. I had to go see Seto, and I knew exactly where he would be.

A few minutes later…

"How many times do I have to ask you to stop waiting for me to get out of class, it's still early," I complained. As usual Seto was waiting at the entrance for me to come out. He was always here at least 2 or 3 hours before classes ended, I guess he had figured out my skipping pattern.

"You've only told me at least three times, I remember, am I getting punished again?" he smirked, circling his arms carefully around my waist and moving closer to my face.

I couldn't help but meet his face with my lips. Our tongues occasionally clashing into one another until he forced me to open my mouth wider so that he could explore any regions that he hadn't been able to the day before. Once we separated he hugged me gently and kissed my forehead. He smelled really good today.

"What do you want to do today Joey?" he asked me, a tiny hint of a smile placing itself onto his face. For some reason my brain wasn't working and my horniness managed to take over.

"Have sex."

…

My brain froze when I realized what I had just uttered. Seto even froze, his face turning a beet shade of red. He inched closer to me and stuck his finger in my mouth.

"What are you doing, stop that?" I smacked his hand away and he sniffed his saliva covered finger.

"You haven't been drinking, so why would you say that you want to have sex?"

"Because you asked me what I wanted to do."

"I ask you that every day and you usually say stop asking or go away but never have y ou said sex."

"It's because you smell good today and I think I want to…smell more of you." Seto's eyes grew wide and he smirked, placing a hand under my chin and pulling me upwards into another kiss. This time the kiss was different. He didn't even wait for me to react, he shoved his tongue inside of my mouth scraping it against my inner cheek, tongue, and deep into my throat. The moment he paused I gasped for air and nearly collapsed into his arms, that was a kiss. A serious kiss.

"I don't think I'd be able to stop in the middle even if you wanted me to Joey, not this time. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" I could hear the concern in Seto's voice. He wanted me, he really wanted me. I blushed slightly at the thought of his concern for me. I buried my face into his chest.

"I want to have sex, and I want to have sex in Seto's bed and I want to feel Seto's warmth until it's the only thing I can feel," I said, a bit muffled by his clothes. Seto stroked my hair and pulled me into a kiss, not as deep and serious as the first but enough to where my face turned red again.

I really did like him. I think.

The walk to Seto's was quick; he took a barrage of short cuts and walked very quickly until we reached the front door of the massive house. He shooed me inside and took his shoes off at the entrance. Before he even had time to take his jacket off something inside of me switched on.

Maybe it was hormones, maybe it was because I was feeling extremely horny but I had attacked Seto. I flooded his lips with sweet tiny kisses, showing my impatience with him. Seto pushed me into him, kissing me as deeply and sensually as he could. Before long Seto had picked me up and carried me up the stairs into his room. I remembered the room from the last time I was here.

Except this time I wasn't worried about what he was planning to do. I knew what was coming and I wanted it, I wanted it so bad. Seto spread my legs open and placed his knee in between them, slowly moving it up to my groin. I was already hard; I had been hard since the kiss he had startled me with earlier.

He gently kissed me until he reached my neck where he began to work on giving me hickeys. His hands gently caressed my body until they slipped through my shirt and found my nipples. He circled them lightly before pinching them slightly and flicking them in between his fingers. I moaned at the new sensation, wanting him to kiss my lips more.

"You like it when I play with your nipples don't you Joey?" he cooed, licking my neck as he did. I shivered and moaned into his ear. He pushed me down toward the bed so that I was now facing the ceiling.

"Hey Joey, do me a favor…" he began, I was already gone, lost somewhere between pleasure and ecstasy. Seto had been sucking the tips of my ear whispering every single dirty thing that he wanted to do to me. For some reason, dirty talk seemed to turn me on.

"What is it?"

"Tell me you love me." I bit my lip as I felt a hand suddenly undo my pant buttons and dive into my underwear, stroking me from outside the cloth. I gasped into his ear and Seto chuckled, waiting for me to grant him his favor.

"L-Love you, love you, I love you Seto." I moaned outward, as he started touching the base of my cock, tickling me slightly until I could feel myself getting wet. Seto kissed me again; I could feel his tongue roaming inside of my mouth as he began to stroke me. Once we separated he pulled me into his lap and quickly slid my clothes off, say for my shirt. I was a bit irritated that I was the only one mostly naked compared to him.

Seto stopped stroking me and cooed me closer to him, trapping me with his lips when I did. At this point I started to undo the buttons on his shirt, feeling my impatience he quickly undressed, his boxers the only piece of clothing remaining. He slid my shirt off of me and immediately began sucking and pulling my nipples harshly. I moaned each time his tongue slid across them.

"You've gotten so hard so quickly, what do you want me to touch Joey?" he asked, smiling as he licked and sucked my chest until I could feel the pre cum leaking out of my cock.

"All of me, touch all of me," I gasped, he was beginning to lick my navel and was now working on giving me a hickey there. I moaned loudly and as taking it as a cue he shoved a finger quickly into my ass. My body convulsed at the sudden change but relaxed into the addicting pleasure. As he thrust his finger into me he began to suck the tip of my cock, running his tongue across it before swallowing it whole.

"Seto, that's not enough," I whined. Seto sucked me more and thrust another finger into me, knowing full well that it still wasn't enough to satisfy me.

"Stop, I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that," I pleaded. As if he didn't hear me Seto shoved another finger inside me and my body arched at the sudden pleasure. He had found the spot he was looking for and was now repeatedly hitting it with his fingers. The stimulation was too much for me and I moaned as I felt myself come.

Seto swallowed and released me, slowly sliding his fingers out of me. I panted, moaning slightly at the loss of stimulation that I was experiencing. Before I could fully fathom what was happening, Seto had flipped me over into a dog like position and opened my ass up more for him. My face immediately went red from the embarrassment.

"It's such a cute color," Seto complimented, running his tongue across my opening. Before I could even respond I could feel him jab his tongue into me, thrusting until I couldn't think straight anymore. He was increasingly good at this. He told me to place my hands on the wall, without even thinking I obeyed.

"You're so cute Joey," he cooed again. I could feel his hands run up my leg and rest on my ass, opening me up again. Then I could feel it, his cock sliding across my entrance. I moaned and groaned at the new visitor, wanting so bad for it to come inside me. Seto teased me like this until I came again.

Seto leaned forward, resting his head against my shoulder and nuzzled deeper into it. When he was sure that I had come to what little senses I had he whispered sweet things into my ear as he toyed with my entrance.

"Joey, I love you." After his declaration I felt him plunge into me, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I savored the bliss of having him inside me. Without warning he started moving back and forth in a steady but fast pace. He was so big that each time he moved I moaned in pleasure; I could feel every inch of him inside me.

"Aah…oh god, Seto…ah…hah, love you, love you," I panted.

"You're so tight Joey, and it's so hot inside you. It's so good," he moaned. He pulled my hands off the wall and gripped the underside of my knees. Holding me up as he forced me down on top of him, I bit my lip, trying to keep in the screams of pleasure that I felt.

"Seto…inside, I want you to come inside," I begged.

"Not yet, you have to scream for me more." Seto flipped me over while we were still connected and placed his fingers in my mouth. I still hadn't controlled my breathing and he didn't want me to pass out, yet anyway. He thrust into me and let me listen to the sound of him coming in and out of me. The dirty wet splishing sound that the both of us made echoed inside the large room.

"You're so wet Joey, it's nice and slick inside. It's so good inside you, it's incredible." I moaned loudly as I felt him ram against that special spot of mine. He knew exactly where it was and how to hit it each and every time he entered my body. I arched and convulsed every time he thrusted inside me, ready to come at any moment. Knowing that I didn't have much control left Seto grabbed the base of my cock prohibiting me from release.

"Not yet, almost Joey, hang in there," he cooed. He kissed me passionately as he thrust inside me more and more, harder and faster than I had ever felt before. He was so deep inside and everything he did felt so good that I couldn't keep up with anything anymore. Seto lifted me on top of him so that we were forehead to forehead. I lifted my body and he pulled me into him deeper and deeper as I came down on top of him. After tiring of this Seto told me to wrap my legs around him.

Once I complied he leaned forward, my back against the bed, and his hands securely around my head. He thrust into me harshly as I moaned in pleasure. I could feel it coming again, the feeling that I was going to come. I reached out my hands towards Seto and stroked his cheek as he leaned forward and kissed me passionately.

With a few thrusts he came into me, feeling the spurt of come inside of me hit my prostate I came and rode the waves of pleasure until I was close to losing consciousness. Seto knew that I couldn't take it anymore and was about to pull out but I grabbed his ass and pushed him into more.

"Just a little longer, I want to stay like this for just a bit longer," I whined. Seto answered by kissing my forehead before I finally gave up and fell asleep.

A few sweet hours later…

When I awake I was lying on Seto's chest. I lifted myself up slightly shuddering as I felt his come dribble out of me.

"What's wrong Joey, you hungry?" Seto asked, he had stirred from the absence of weight. His hand stroked my cheek and ran across my lips.

"Um…Seto…," I started nervously. He tilted his head and waited for me to ask. I usually never asked him for anything and he wanted to give me his full attention.

"Um…I want to be able to do this again, in our own house, if that's ok." Seto lifted himself off the bed and met my nervousness with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Joey, of course it's ok. After all, we are getting married aren't we?" My face instantly turned red at the mere mention of the word married. Seto was so stupid sometimes. I hid my embarrassment under the sheets and Seto spent the rest of the day trying to suade me out of them.

A/N: So….will do about 2 more chapters and then I'm done. This is a wrap up. I'll try to post quicker but I am in college and I have 3 tests next week so keep reminding me and give some ideas. Ciao Ciao

Sorry for any typos….it's 6 in the morning and I'm running on E


End file.
